staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 Października 2013
TVP 1 05:40 Moda na sukces - odc. 5868 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5868); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5869 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5869); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Cudowne miejsca - Wielkie Sanktuaria Polski - Stoczek Klasztorny; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Las bliżej nas - odc. 47 Grzybobranie w Borach Tucholskich; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Dora poznaje świat - Doktor Dora, odc. 37 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - Wrażliwy Rysiek, odc. 12 (Roger Dodger); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 iCarly - odc. 8 (Want to date Freddie); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 46 Diagnostyka medyczna - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 25 Barbara Bursztynowicz; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 40 Kujawsko - Pomorskie - turystyka ekskluzywna i agroturystyka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2714; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Blondynka - odc. 20 (seria II, odc. 7) - Koleżka Pana Boga - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Zwierzęta świata - Enklawy dzikiej przyrody cz. 5. Okavango (Nature’s Microworlds) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:35 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Perliczka na nowo odkryta; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Alvin i wiewiórki (Alvin and the Chipmunks); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Tim Hill; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 128 - Celebryta (seria X odc. 7) - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Sąsiad na widelcu - /7/; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Smerfy w Jedynce - Smerfy - Smerfo - kolorowe okulary, odc. 9a (Smurfed - colored glasses); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:10 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - Rajd Dolnośląski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 47 (seria IV, odc. 8) - Zrabowane szczęście - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Hit na sobotę - Robin Hood (Robin Hood) - txt. str. 777; film przygodowo-historyczny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Ridley Scott; wyk.:Russell Crowe, Cate Blanchett, Max von Sydow, William Hurt; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Żywe trupy III - odc. 7/16 (The Walking Dead III, ep. 7, When the Dead Come Knocking); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:50 Monte Carlo (Monte Carlo) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA, Węgry (2011); reż.:Thomas Bezucha; wyk.:Selena Gomez, Katie Cassidy, Andie McDowell; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Czas zdrady kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Wojciech Marczewski; wyk.:Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Mariusz Benoit, Krzysztof Wakuliński, Agnieszka Krukówna, Rafał Mohr, Leon Charewicz, Janusz Gajos, Jakub Penier, Marek Siudym, Paweł Kleszcz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Piękniejsza Polska - /5/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 4/18 - Decyzje; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 1008; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda: 8:20, 9:15, 10:00; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Sztuka życia - odc. 59, Andrzej Pągowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 986 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 987 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 988 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - Urodzinowy strzał w dychę (1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2063; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 117 "Powrót do szkoły" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 118 "Walentynki" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Boscy w sieci - odc. 7 "Złoty Interes"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:40 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Czas honoru - odc. 72 "Zakładniczka" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (17); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 68; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 68; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 The Voice of Poland - Bitwa; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Kill Bill (Kill Bill: Vol. 1); film akcji kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Quentin Tarantino; wyk.:Uma Thurman, David Carradine, Lucy Liu, Daryl Hannah; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 PINK FREUD (Warsaw Summer Jazz Days 2013); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Wirus - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Jan Kidawa-Błoński; wyk.:Cezary Pazura, Paulina Młynarska, Jan Englert, Olaf Lubaszenko, Barbara Brylska, Jerzy Bończak; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Błękitne Góry cz. 2 (Les Montagnes Bleues ep. 2); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja (1998); reż.:Paolo Barzman; wyk.:Isabelle Renauld, Urbano Barberini, Jean-Pierre Cassel, Eleonore Hirt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.45 Jeźdźcy smoków (6) - serial animowany 08.15 Dawno temu w trawie - film animowany, USA 1998 10.15 Ewa gotuje (197) - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 Scooby-Doo i Król Goblinów - film animowany, USA 2008 12.15 Jaś Fasola - serial komediowy 12.45 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music 6 (7) - program rozrywkowy 14.45 To nie koniec świata! (6) - serial obyczajowy 15.45 2XL (7) - serial obyczajowy 16.45 Ślubna gorączka (7) - serial paradokumentalny 17.45 Fat Killers - zabójcy tłuszczu (7) - reality show 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (344) - serial komediowy 20.05 Biblia (1/10) - serial religijny 22.00 Śniadanie do łóżka - komedia romantyczna, Polska 2010 23.45 Boks: Gala w Wieliczce - waga ciężka: Krzysztof Zimnoch - Art Binkowski 01.00 Droga bez powrotu 2 - horror, USA 2007 03.15 Tajemnice losu (1473) - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.50 Mango - telezakupy 07.55 Kobieta na krańcu świata (6) - serial dokumentalny 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1804, 1805) - serial obyczajowy 12.50 Ugotowani (6) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 13.50 Perfekcyjna pani domu (7) - program rozrywkowy 14.50 MasterChef (7) - reality show 15.55 Przepis na życie (7) - serial obyczajowy 16.55 Bitwa o dom (7) - reality show 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje (7) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Rajdy terenowe: Baja Maroc (7) 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Mam talent! (7) - program rozrywkowy 21.40 Evan Wszechmogący - komedia, USA 2007 23.40 Carrie - horror, USA 1976 01.40 Rajdy terenowe: Baja Maroc (7) 01.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.00 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.20 Zakończenie programu TVP Szczecin 07:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:40 Pogoda - 19.10 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 AgroSzansa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Elementarz mam - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Śladami Podlasian - Cicago 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Prosto z lasu - program przyrodniczy 2012 - Prosto z lasu 15/2013; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Program prezentujący piękno polskich lasów oraz wszelkie problemy związane z ich ochroną a także zagospodarowaniem. 10:30 Książka pod żaglami - cyfrowe rejzy z Warmii i Mazur - odc. 3; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Para w Polskę - Łowicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Nożem i widelcem; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:15 60 lat razem - odc. 17 - Dokument; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Pod powierzchnią - Film o profesor Zofii Kielan - Jaworowskiej; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Anna Kuśmierczak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Zgłębić tajemnice raka - Chirurgia rekonstrukcyjna; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Jestem gotowy na wszystko; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Woldan; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 151 (odc. 151); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Lekcja historii 16:00 Reportaż z regionu - Trialog Sokrata; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Magazyn Aktywni 60+ - odc. 2 - podkarpacki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Elektroodpady cdn... - Elektroodpady cdn... 3; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:40 Telenotatnik - Na harmonię nigdy nie jest za późno; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:53 Menu kulturalne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Nie udawaj Greka - odc.1 - Dwie kozy i samochód; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:27 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 18:30 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:38 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 18:40 Menu kulturalne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:40 Przystań w porcie - odc. 7; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Zdarzyło się przed laty - Cień, który wchodzi do środka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Telekurier extra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:30 Polska samorządna; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:30 Zapiski Łazęgi - Zielony Suchań; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:40 Kronika 18 lat wcześniej - Kronika z dnia 19.10.1995; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Menu kulturalne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Kultowe rozmowy - Sylwia Chutnik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:50 Pogoda - 19.10 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:01 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 22:04 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:23 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 22:25 Serwis sportowy - odc. 81 22:30 Archiwum Zbrodni - Afera cukiernicza - odc. 6; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:54 Menu kulturalne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:05 Zgłębić tajemnice raka - Chirurgia rekonstrukcyjna; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Kwartet - magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej - Pomniki - symbole; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Antenowe remanenty - Kabaretowa scena Trójki - Przechowalnia - Walentynki w Tierieszkowie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 794* - Proszę mi nie przeszkadzać; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 795* - Drabina; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 796* - Nikomu nie jestem potrzebny; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 797* - Dwie mamusie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 798* - Casting; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:40 Szatan z siódmej klasy - odc. 3 - Góry, morze czy Bejgoła fiołkowe zauroczenie jak obuchem w łeb - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Polonia w Komie - DGSHOW - Holandia (331); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Załoga Eko - II - odc. 7 - Sprzątanie świata; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Chłopi - odc. 4/13 - Wesele - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Łamigłówka - konkurs /21/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 81 - Przerwany weekend - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 12 Armenia - Południe (50); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 530 - Specjaliści; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Mały alczyk, wielka sprawa; film dokumentalny; reż.:Dorota Adamkiewicz, Joanna Łęska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (163); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - konkurs /21/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 996; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Pejzaż bez Ciebie - piosenki Ireny Jarockiej; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 1 - Nowi lokatorzy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Czas honoru - odc. 54* "Zawisza" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (18); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Kino Mistrzów - Sauna - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Filip Bajon; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Gabriela Kownacka, Marian Opania, Henryk Bista, Piotr Machalica, Władysław Kowalski, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Marek Kondrat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - konkurs /21/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 996; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 1 - Nowi lokatorzy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Czas honoru - odc. 54* "Zawisza"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (18); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Kino Mistrzów - Sauna; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Filip Bajon; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Gabriela Kownacka, Marian Opania, Henryk Bista, Piotr Machalica, Władysław Kowalski, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Marek Kondrat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVS 07.10 Świat w pigułce 08.10 Bajkowa TVS 09.40 Ogrody od A do Z 10.00 Jan Serce 11.25 Szeryf - western 13.00 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 14.55 Śląskie od kuchni 15.30 Urządzenia 16.05 Koncert życzeń 17.10 Kuchnia po śląsku 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.30 Koncert w TVS 22.05 Podróże z żartem 23.05 Tajemnice czarnych skrzynek 00.00 Gdzie wtedy byłeś? 00.30 Na tropie zbrodni 01.00 Dziwne i niebezpieczne 02.00 Cafe Silesia 04.30 Świat w pigułce